Posesión
by Patybra
Summary: [Traducción] Baby tras poseer a Vegeta comienza su cruel venganza, todos los saiyans de la tierra ya han sido poseídos,menos ella...¿Podrán perdonarse lo que sucedió aquel día? (Capítulo único)


POSESI"N  
  
By: Senzubean / Traducido por: Patybra  
  
Advertencia: Este fic contiene algunas escenas que yo considero para adultos, así que los menores sensibles que se abstengan a leerlo, pliisss.  
  
Vegeta examinó su habitación como si fuera un lugar en el que nunca había estado. De hecho era un lugar poco familiar para la persona que ahora estaba controlando esos ojos, esos músculos, ese cuerpo. Lo que una vez había sido propiedad del orgulloso príncipe saiyan ya no lo era.  
  
Vegeta estaba enfadado, muy enfadado. Claro que el tenía muchas razones para estarlo, su cuerpo había sido poseído y esta vez había sido sin su consentimiento.   
  
Sólo un saiyan daría su libertad para llegar a ser verdaderamente atroz.  
  
Vegeta podía sentir al tsoofur acechando alrededor de su mente, escudriñando sus pensamientos. La experiencia estaba siendo aún más incómoda debido a los comentarios que el alien insistía en hacer.  
  
"¿Así que ese tal Boo fue el enemigo más fuerte al que te has enfrentado?, o él era débil o tú te has descuidado estos últimos siete años. Tu resistencia a mí fue patética, incluso cuando estaba usando a ese saiyan más débil, Gohan."  
  
La mente de Vegeta era libre para pensar lo que quisiera, y ahora mismo estaba pensando sobre como destruir al invasor. Desgraciadamente, pensar era todo lo que él podía hacer. Sus brazos y piernas no respondían a sus órdenes por mucho que se concentrara, y los comentarios constantes de Baby se lo ponían mucho más difícil, consiguiendo que en lugar de concentrarse su rabia aumentara por momentos. Vegeta no respondió a sus comentarios, esperando que quizá Baby dejara de hablar y darle una oportunidad a la mente de Vegeta de poder liberarse. Si al menos tuviera un plan al que agarrarse…pero una brumosa niebla no le dejaba pensar con claridad. Necesitaba encontrar un punto débil entre las paredes de su mente y las conexiones de sus habilidades motoras. Necesitaba una forma de forzar a Baby a salir de su cuerpo.   
  
"Esta vez no habrá ninguna M en tu frente para advertir a tus seres queridos del peligro. ¿Pero quizá todavía no te preocupas por eso?, ¿Quizás solo necesito preguntarte si quieres ser mi huésped? – Baby dijo agradablemente. – Puede que me hallas dado la bienvenida con los brazos abiertos."  
  
"¡Que te jodan Tsoofur! - Vegeta gruñó mentalmente  
  
"Supongo que no. Has cambiado mucho de la bestia repugnante que eras. Pero todavía eres un saiyan y descendencia de la casa real, lo que es aún peor."   
  
Vegeta maldijo a su intruso mentalmente de nuevo, entonces sintió una punzada de desesperación absoluta. Sus esfuerzos por salvar su mente estaban fallando de forma miserable. Estaba desvalido. Vegeta escupiría a su oponente si tuviera el control de su boca. Ni siquiera lo que salió de su mente pudo impedir a su intruso escudriñar a través de sus recuerdos. Todo sobre él, cada acción, cada secreto, todo el conocimiento sobre él era como un libro abierto para ese superviviente de una raza ya extinguida. Cuando Vegeta sintió algo diferente en el ki de Gohan no supuso la razón. En lo que sólo podría describirse como un milagro, un científico tsoofur consiguió mandar el alma de un tsoofur al espacio, cuando su padre, el rey, decidió que aquella raza debía desaparecer. Así fue como un superviviente, Baby, salió para cobrarse la venganza. Para el deleite de la criatura y la mortificación de Vegeta, él había organizado entrar en el cuerpo del hijo del rey que había enviado a su raza al olvido.   
  
Vegeta gruñó disgustado. Tuvo el pensamiento de que su vida nunca podría permanecer estable. ¿Era esta la carga de ser uno de los seres más poderosos del universo? Definitivamente sí. Pero Vegeta estaba harto de tener que ocuparse de los problemas de los demás, especialmente ahora que él tenía muy pocos.  
  
Excepto ahora. Ahora tenía un problema muy grande. Entre ese conocimiento guardado en el cerebro de Vegeta se encontraban las cosas que él más estimaba, las tres personas que amaba más que a nada en el mundo, aunque él nunca lo admitiría. Baby supo todo sobre ellos.   
  
La puerta de la sala se cerró de golpe. Desde su habitación, Vegeta escuchó que alguien caminaba vivamente en el vestíbulo, en un punto de la casa que reconoció como el cuarto de su hija.   
  
Vegeta sintió como sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa diabólica y notó como su cuerpo se movía sin su permiso.  
  
"La pequeña niña de papa esta en casa." – Baby dijo alto y empezó a salir del cuarto.  
  
La comprensión y después el miedo golpeó a Vegeta como una tonelada de ladrillos. Baby rió fuerte cuando sintió la reacción de su prisionero.   
  
"¡Déjala en paz!" – Vegeta gritó mentalmente a Baby. Hacía poco tiempo que había tomado a Bulma bajo su control y Vegeta no quería herir a su hija también. Baby se rió de nuevo cuando giró alrededor de la puerta y entró en el cuarto de Bra.   
  
Bra estaba delante de su neceser peinando su pelo. Movió un poco el espejo, lo observó unos segundos y dijo. - "No es divertido, papa"  
  
"¿No lo es?" – Baby preguntó usando la voz de Vegeta.  
  
"¡Claro que no!" – Bra exclamó y se dio la vuelta para confrontarlo. Obviamente estaba enfurecida. – "¡El descarado de Gohan nos ataca así! En primer lugar tu eres su superior y se supone que nosotros somos amigos." - Ella echó su pelo violentamente sobre sus hombros. – "Al menos hiciste algo para hacerle enfadar. Y si es así, entonces me debes una disculpa a mi también."  
  
"Hmph." – Baby gruñó y sonrió falsamente. Bra se enfureció aún más.  
  
"¿Por qué me tiraste de esa forma al coche?" – Exigió Bra. – "¡Preguntar amablemente siempre funciona!, no me importa si tratas a Trunks de esa forma, pero yo soy una chica y merezco un trato más respetuoso." – Deslizó su mano sobre su pelo y de nuevo movió el espejo, pero ahora de forma más brusca.  
  
"¿No te gusta el trato violento, ehh?" – Baby preguntó.  
  
"Esperaba que ya supieras eso." – Bra dijo mientras retrocedía al espejo y volvía a mirarse.   
  
Un segundo después ella estaba siendo ahogada y gritó desesperadamente ante la sorpresa.  
  
"¡Suéltame, papa!"  
  
"¡Detente!" – Vegeta gritó a Baby, que estaba riéndose entre dientes, divertido de tener dos víctimas para torturar a la vez. Bra estaba gritando furiosamente a su padre, pensando que él sólo la estaba fastidiando.   
  
"¡Que sepas que no estoy de humor para payasadas!" – Bra continuo con sus protestas verbales, mientras tanto Vegeta estaba intentando más desesperadamente que nunca volver a tomar su cuerpo bajo su control. Baby continuo con sus risas. Vegeta se estremeció al escuchar el sonido de su propia voz siendo usado sin su permiso.  
  
"Papa, venga…" – Bra medio gimoteó, sabiendo que Vegeta respondería a este tono de voz, pero hoy no…  
  
"Papaaaaaaaaaaaaaa..." – Bra gimoteó completamente.  
  
"¡¡DEJALA…IR!!" – Vegeta rugió a Baby.  
  
"No." – Baby pronunció con lentitud y apretó más el cuello de Bra. Inmediatamente ella empezó a ahogarse y agarró el brazo de su padre en un esfuerzo débil por apartarlo.  
  
Vegeta hirvió de impotencia dentro de su prisión, capaz de sentir todo lo que le estaba haciendo a su propia hija, pero siendo incapaz de detenerse. Intentó concentrarse solamente en mover ese brazo, pero no funcionó. Finalmente su concentración quedó rota cuando sintió que el cuerpo de Bra empezaba a flojear. Sus dedos, segundos después de clavar sus uñas en su carne, se resbalaron hacia sus lados.   
  
"¡¡DETENTE!!" – gritó. Baby volvió a reírse incluso más que antes.  
  
"¡ESTAS MATANDOLA!"   
  
Baby continuó riendo cuando preguntó. – "¿Qué vas a hacer ahora, Vegeta?"  
  
"¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?" – Vegeta preguntó alarmado. – "Porque tu no…  
  
"¿La poseo? – Baby preguntó con una risita mental. – "¿Por qué debería hacerlo?"  
  
"¡Has poseído a toda la gente de la Tierra!, ¿Por qué a ella no?" – exigió Vegeta.  
  
"¿No puedes imaginártelo, Vegeta? Esta todo aquí en tu mente. No las has entrenado apenas, según tus propios pensamientos, ella no es poderosa."  
  
"¿Y eso que importa?" – Vegeta gruñó. – "Ni esos humanos que has tomado lo son, ella podría ser una esclava, otro saiyan para oprimir. ¿No es eso lo que quieres?"  
  
"Bien, sí." – Baby admitió. – "Pero también quiero venganza."  
  
Baby quitó un poco de fuerza a su agarre y Bra pudo respirar un poco del aire que tanto estaba anhelando.   
  
"Papa…" – dijo dolorida, mientras tomaba de nuevo el brazo de su padre entre sus pequeñas manos.   
  
"Bra no te ha hecho nada a ti." – Vegeta contestó. – "Úsame para lo que quieras, pero déjala vivir, aunque sólo sea para hacerla tu esclava."   
  
Baby se rió entre dientes. – "Ya te estoy usando Vegeta. Realmente no eres ese estúpido, lo sé, puedo sentir como trabaja tu mente. Nunca pensé que la mente de un Saiyan puro pudiera tener tal claridad. Ella es miembro del clan Vegeta, como tú y como tu hijo. Tú, Trunks y tu mujer tenéis atributos que pueden servirme. Pero tu hija para ser sincero, es inútil. Sería una pérdida de uno de mis huevos, por no mencionar de espacio y aire."  
  
Vegeta no perdonaría a alguien que hablará así sobre su hija. – "¡BASTARDO!" – gritó.  
  
"Oh, sé que la quieres." – Baby dijo en un tono simpático. – "Ella tiene un lugar especial en tu corazón, que a propósito, estoy asombrado de que incluso lo tengas. Esa es la razón, ella es tan importante para ti que tengo que herirla."  
  
Baby tiró a Bra al otro lado del cuarto y se golpeo con la pared, tirando todo lo que había sobre su estantería, para finalmente caer al suelo.   
  
El corazón de Vegeta se agitó cuando Baby le obligó a mirar a su hija. Una lágrima resbalaba por su cara, la cual tenía una expresión de miedo y confusión.   
  
"¿Qué es lo que hice?" – ella medio sollozó.  
  
"Nada." – Baby contestó.  
  
"¡No hables con ella!" – Vegeta gritó. – "Sólo…sólo…"  
  
"¿Qué?" – Baby preguntó juguetonamente.   
  
"¡No me jodas! Yo también puedo ver tus pensamientos."  
  
Baby rió internamente y externamente. Cruzó la habitación, manteniendo la mirada de Bra en todo momento.   
  
"¿Qué es lo que ves exactamente Vegeta?" – Baby preguntó y entonces proyectó mentalmente sus intenciones a su prisionero. – "¿Quieres que siga con esto?"   
  
"No…" – Vegeta dijo con la voz entrecortada. – "Tú no puedes…"  
  
Baby disfrutaba de su tormento. – "El amor incondicional puede ser semejante al dolor, ¿verdad? Tú vas a estar destrozado, y en cuanto a ella, bien, ¿si no puedes confiar en tu propio padre…entonces en quien podrás confiar?  
  
Baby agarró a Bra por el pelo y la tiró hacia su cama. Miró fijamente a la chica que estaba asustada y desconcertada. Obligó a que Vegeta viera a su niña petrificada por un buen tiempo.   
  
"Los recuerdos de tus muertes están especialmente vivos en tu memoria." – Baby dijo a Vegeta, y le obligó a que viera esos recuerdos como si de películas se tratará. Cada sensación de dolor, cada emoción aterradora… - "Imagina lo que tu hija va a recordar cuando este en el otro mundo."  
  
Baby avanzó hacia Bra, ella recobró sus sentidos e intentó correr lejos, pero Baby agarró su pie y la tiró hacia él. Entonces él se subió en la cama y se puso sobre ella. Bra apretó su pecho con las manos.   
  
"Probablemente eres la saiyan más bonita que ha existido nunca." – Baby dijo.  
  
"¿Cuál es tu problema?" – exclamó Bra, mientras forzaba sus manos contra su pecho lo más fuerte que podía.   
  
Vegeta intentaba oprimir la presencia de Baby tanto como podía pero todavía no estaba consiguiendo ningún avance. La situación se ponía más desesperada a cada segundo que pasaba. Él no podía permitirse dañar a su hija tan cruelmente. No podía permitirse matarla, pero eso palideció comparado con lo que Baby estaba a punto de obligarle a hacer.  
  
Una mano agarró la garganta de Bra, la otra se deslizó bajo su falda.  
  
Bra y Vegeta jadearon a la vez. Cada músculo en el cuerpo de Bra se heló, completamente asustada por lo que estaba pasando.   
  
"¡¡BASTARDO!!" – Vegeta gritó fieramente e intentó usar todo su poder mental. Gritaba mentalmente tanto como podía para intentar distraer a Baby. Las sensaciones que sentía cuando su mano exploraba el área más privada de su hija pequeña eran insufribles.   
  
Bra lloriqueó cuando uno de sus dedos se resbaló dentro de ella. Apretó sus cerrados ojos, intentando pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el "masaje" que estaba recibiendo. Entonces supo lo que estaba pasando.   
  
"Papa nunca haría esto." – murmuró la chica  
  
"¿Y quien supones que soy?" – Baby preguntó, mientras empujaba su mano hacia arriba. Bra jadeó por el dolor y el asombro de lo que le estaba pasando. Entonces se forzó a calmarse a si misma y dijo. – "No lo sé. Pero tú no eres mi padre. Igual que aquel Gohan que nos atacó antes…no era el verdadero Gohan."   
  
Baby dejó de mover su mano y miró fijamente a la pequeña hembra saiyan que tenía el ceño fruncido.  
  
Vegeta detuvo su ataque mental cuando Bra dijo eso. – "Tanto por tu venganza. No importa lo que le hagas ahora, ella ya no me culpará."  
  
Baby gruñó. – "¿Ese pensamiento te hará sentir mejor? – Sacó la mano de Vegeta del interior de Bra y de la bragueta de sus pantalones. – "¿La muerte de Frieza te hizo sentir mejor por todo lo que hiciste a sus ordenes? Si lo hizo, ¿por qué todavía tienes esos recuerdos?   
  
Baby inundó a Vegeta con las visiones de las palizas, los abusos verbales, la molestia que sentía no tenía comparación con el daño que había infligido a su hija. Las imágenes trajeron con ellas los sentimientos de tormento, angustia, y vergüenza.  
  
"La muerte de Frieza no cambió tu mente torturada Vegeta, y el perdón de Bra no cambiará tu culpa. Cuando yo deje de habitar tu cuerpo veras lo que le has hecho, una y otra vez por toda la eternidad. Eso, amigo mío, es venganza suficiente para mi." – Baby bajó la cremallera y desabotonó los pantalones de Vegeta, entonces volvió a meter su mano bajo la falda de Bra cogiendo sus bragas, pero esta vez se las quitó completamente.   
  
Al instante Bra se aterrorizó de nuevo. Pero ella mantuvo su ceño fruncido, de hecho aumentó su severidad. La joven gritó y sacó más fuerza que Vegeta, el poder de la saiyan pilló a Baby desprevenido por lo que tuvo que detener su ataque. Su bloqueo mental también le falló, permitiendo al príncipe enfurecido penetrar finalmente por él. Bra consiguió mover sus piernas y pegó una fuerte patada a su padre en el pecho que lo hizo caer al suelo. Entonces ella saltó de la cama y voló fuera del cuarto.  
  
Dentro de su cabeza, Baby gritó al perder su control sobre Vegeta. El príncipe se echo apresuradamente hacia atrás y salto hacia la ventana de su hija, que estaba abierta, intentando salir fuera, pero no muy lejos.  
  
Baby intentó recuperar de nuevo el control de la mente de Vegeta. Dejando de lado el rencor, él dejo caer su ki y Vegeta cayó al suelo. Esta acción hirió a los dos un poco al golpear el cuerpo con la tierra, pero no causo ningún daño grave.  
  
"Aunque puedo ver todo lo que pasa por tu patética mente, Vegeta, todavía no entiendo por qué insistes en poner las cosas más difíciles para ti. Ahora tendré que empezar a cobrártelo."  
  
Baby se puso de pie y volvió hacía la casa. Bra estaba todavía dentro, y su aterrada voz podía escucharse venir del laboratorio de su madre.  
  
"¡Déjame ir!" – Bra exclamó intentando sacar su muñeca del agarro de su madre sin dañarla. Bulma miró ferozmente a su hija.  
  
"No hasta que tu padre este aquí."  
  
"¡DEJAME IR!" – Bra gritó y tiro de su brazo hacia atrás. Bulma corrió hacía delante y se arrodilló. Bra tropezó con algo sólido, un objeto caliente.  
  
Ella miró por encima de su hombro y encontró a su padre que le sonreía falsamente.   
  
"¿Realmente pensaste que podrías escapar de mi, Bra? – Vegeta-Baby dijo mientras agarraba fuertemente sus brazos.   
  
"¿Por qué has poseído a todos?" – Bra exigió. – "¿Qué estas intentando hacer?  
  
"Resucitar el planeta Plant" – contestó Bulma mientras sonreía tan diabólicamente como Vegeta.  
  
"Y tomar venganza a todos los saiyans supervivientes, lo que te incluye a ti querida" – Baby agregó, susurrando la información en el oído de Bra.   
  
"Eso no funcionará." – Bra contestó.   
  
"¿Por qué no?" – Baby preguntó resbalando uno de los musculosos brazos de Vegeta alrededor del delgado cuerpo de Bra, y usó su mano libre para acariciar su brazo y su mejilla.   
  
"Porque mi padre encontrará una forma de detenerte."  
  
Baby carcajeo ruidosamente. – "No sostengas tu respiración." – Tomó la barbilla de Bra y forzó a que inclinara la cabeza hacia la suya. Sus labios se encontraron. La chica se esforzó por evitar el beso, desesperadamente intentó levantar su ki pero Baby se dio cuenta y apretó su agarro. Él forzó la lengua dentro de su boca pero ella lo retractó. Entonces él mordió con fuerza el labio de la joven. Bra lloriqueó por el dolor y una delgada línea de sangre resbaló por su barbilla.   
  
"Voy a matarte Tsoofur." – Vegeta dijo furiosamente. No olvides mis palabras.  
  
"No voy a sostener mi respiración tampoco." – Baby contestó con una risita. – "Pero no te preocupes Vegeta. Tú pequeña ha salvado su vida. Ella tiene poder y lo quiero."   
  
Baby terminó su violento beso y cortó la sangre con su boca antes de introducir una semilla en la herida. Antes de tomar control de la mente de Bra, la tiró al otro lado del cuarto. Bra chocó contra la mesa de trabajo de su madre, resbalando sobre ella y tirándolo todo al suelo, para luego caer a un lado.  
  
Unos momentos después, la mano de Bra se agarró al borde de la mesa y se arrodilló ante él. Sus ojos tenían un brillo rojo y mostró una sonrisa malvada como la de su madre y la de su padre.   
  
"Bienvenida a la raza superior de los Tsoofurs." – Baby dijo.  
  
Bra se despertó sobresaltada. Por unos momentos miró fijamente la oscuridad, entonces pestañeo disipando la niebla que nublaba su mente. Se sentó en la cama y miró a su derecha. Su reloj marcaba las 4 de la mañana, había tenido otro sueño sobre lo que sucedió aquel día. La chica estaba empezando a pensar que quizás necesitaría una terapia. Habían pasado tantas cosas desde la noche en que su padre la poseyó. El mundo explotó y volvió a reaparecer sólo para que aquellos dragones malignos aparecieran. Fue entonces cuando las bolas de dragón desaparecieron por el bien de todos. A pesar de todo eso, todos habían vuelto a la vida normal. Salvo ella.  
  
Bra se levanto de la cama y caminó soñolientamente hacía la cocina. Pensó que un vaso de agua refrescaría su cuerpo, aclararía su mente y le ayudaría a volver a dormirse. Medio dormida cogió un vaso del armario y fue al fregadero. Tomó un trago grande de agua.  
  
"Pensaba que estabas muerta, pero tu madre me dijo otra cosa."  
  
Bra se atraganto con el agua y se puso a toser, pero poco a poco fue recuperando la calma.   
  
"¿Estas bien?" – Vegeta preguntó desde la mesa de la cocina.   
  
Bra bajó la cabeza y enjuago el vaso, cuando detuvo el agua Vegeta agregó. – "Siento haberte asustado."  
  
"No me has asustado." – Bra dijo más defensivamente de lo que ella quería. – "Sólo que me sorprendiste, no esperaba encontrarte aquí." – dijo la joven de cabellos azules.  
  
Vegeta arqueó una de sus cejas y la miró fijamente, a ella esos momentos le parecieron una eternidad. Bra se estremeció por dentro. Había estado intentando evitar a su padre durante semanas y no esperaba que estuviera en la cocina esa noche. Ella le miró de reojo, viendo una lata abierta de cerveza en su mano. A su madre le gustaba la cerveza, pero nunca había visto a su padre bebiendo una. Le parecía raro ya que cada vez que su madre le ofrecía alguna bebida alcohólica él decía que esas actividades llevaban a la debilidad. Bra estuvo a punto de preguntarle porque estaba bebiendo cerveza ahora, pero al final decidió no hacerlo, optando mejor por irse a su habitación.   
  
"Umm, me vuelvo a la cama." – dijo y se dirigió rápidamente hacía la puerta.  
  
"Espera." – dijo Vegeta. Bra se detuvo, asustada porque temía que él dijera eso. Miró hacía atrás para ver a su padre.  
  
"Ven aquí." – Vegeta dijo. Bra no se movió. Realmente no tenía miedo de él, sabía que nunca haría las cosas que hizo bajo la influencia de Baby. Pero ella no sabía como hablar con él sobre eso. Supo que probablemente era lo que él quería discutir ahora.  
  
Bra vio una mirada herida en la cara de su padre, pero tan poco perceptible como siempre. Fue lentamente hacía la mesa y se sentó en el lado opuesto al que él estaba. Vegeta la miraba, Bra miraba la mesa. Él tomó un largo trago de su cerveza y finalmente habló.   
  
"Lo siento por lo que te hice. Nunca debí permitir que pasará."  
  
"No tienes que sentirte culpable por algo que Baby hizo." – contestó Bra.  
  
"Yo intente detenerle." - Vegeta explicó.  
  
"Lo sé." – dijo Bra.  
  
"Mis esfuerzos no fueron lo suficientemente buenos, nunca lo son." - Vegeta agregó amargamente. Aplastó la lata y la tiró hacía la basura.  
  
"Sé que no eras tú, no fue tu culpa. ¿Podemos dejar el tema ya?" – dijo Bra incomoda por la situación.   
  
Hubo un breve silencio hasta que Vegeta volvió a hablar. – "Podremos dejar el tema cuando puedas mirarme a los ojos."  
  
Bra suspiró, y entonces le miró. Sus ojos no tardaron en volver a mirar a la mesa.  
  
Vegeta se levantó rápidamente y se retiró de la cocina. Bra cruzó sus brazos sobre la mesa y oculto su cabeza en ellos, esperaba poder aguantar el llanto por lo menos hasta que él se hubiera ido. Pero Vegeta se detuvo en medio de la cocina. Ella escuchó como se ahogaba en sus palabras, como siempre hacía cuando estaba muy disgustado. Bra había oído esos sonidos muy pocas veces en su vida y le cortaron como si fueran cuchillos, forzando a que sus lágrimas salieran más fácilmente.   
  
"Ese bastardo tuvo éxito."- dijo silenciosamente mientras apretaba sus puños con fuerza, intentando controlar sus emociones desesperadamente.  
  
"Te he perdido." – dijo cerrando los ojos, enfadado consigo mismo. No tenía derecho de verter lágrimas por esto. De repente sintió que unos brazos le abrazaban.   
  
Miró a su hija que apoyaba la cabeza sobre su pecho, ella apretó aún más el abrazo y dijo. – "Te quiero papa."  
  
Bra movió la cabeza y miró a su padre a los ojos, incluso le regaló una sonrisa. – "Te prometo que no me sentiré mal, así que no lo hagas tú tampoco."  
  
Vegeta sonrió y la abrazó también. – "Lo intentaré."  
  
Estuvieron allí de pie abrazados varios minutos.   
  
"¿Bra?" – preguntó Vegeta. – "¿Por qué no me dijiste que tenías todo ese poder?  
  
Bra se encogió de hombros. – "Tampoco es tanto, no pensé que fuera importante."  
  
"Nunca te subestimes." – Vegeta dijo severamente. – "Era impresionante. El poder que le diste a Baby no fue menos que el que le dieron los chicos."  
  
Bra suspiró. – "¿Y para qué? Si no sé como usarlo…"  
  
"¿Te gustaría saber?"  
  
Bra no pudo contestar en seguida. La experiencia que había tenido entrenando no había sido grande. Pero su reciente experiencia de estar desvalida era peor. Sus padres la habían criado para ser independiente, sentarse y esperar a que alguien más poderoso la salvara.   
  
Además, le gustó sentir su propio poder y quería incrementarlo. Si su padre estaba impresionado ahora, imaginaba como se impresionaría si se convirtiera en Súper Saiyan.  
  
"Creo que es una buena idea." – Bra contestó y sonrió. – "¿Cuándo empezamos?"  
  
Vegeta le devolvió la sonrisa y besó su frente.  
  
Patybra: Para empezar quiero hacer varias aclaraciones. La primera es que a mi no me gusta la saga de GT, aunque halla traducido este fic. Creo que esa parte de la serie no debió haberse hecho ya que la cagaron completamente, perdió la esencia de Dragon Ball y los personajes perdieron su personalidad. Claro ejemplo es lo que le hicieron a Vegeta ¬¬U Pero a pesar de eso, dentro de GT creo que la parte que más se salva es la de Baby (si la hubieran hecho bien claro esta), pero bueno, leí este fanfic en inglés y me gustó mucho, por eso he querido traducirlo. Es la primera traducción que hago y teniendo en cuenta de que no sé mucho inglés…espero que sea una traducción decente.  
  
Segundo quería dar las gracias a todos los que leen mis historias, en especial a Polluela, Enya, Elena y Princes Mko. Notó vuestro apoyo y os lo agradezco. ;)   
  
Y para terminar, quería decir para los que leen mi fic "Sola en la oscuridad", que ahora que tengo vacaciones espero subir nuevos capítulos. Eso es todo, cuidense!!! 


End file.
